Writing a story
by Maliya Wong
Summary: I was starting on a new story of mine, when suddenly Satan decided to kidnap me and force me to become adjudicator of a supernatural baseball game between Good and Evil. But what's this? Family trouble? m/m MichaelxLucifer
1. Writing a story

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bible. I do own most characters of this story.**_

_**Note1: I am not from an English-speaking country. So please, give me a break and don't complain about my spelling and grammar errors.**_

**_Note2: Cursive typing are letters, emails, and other written products within the reality of this story. Bold typing are just notes and not really part of the story._**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

_

* * *

_

_LEGNAËL'S POV:_

_A hand placed on my chest. With a gentle kiss pressed on my lips, life was blown in my empty body, nothing more but a shell. Love welled up in my chest and in my heart. I was born._

_I felt my eyes fluttering open. I sat up and clapped once with the snow-white soft feathery wings that sprouted out of my back. I looked up, seeing a Formless Figure before my eyes, my Creator. He had placed His hand on my chest, filling my heart with love, though He had no hands. He had pressed His lips upon mine, giving me life, though He had no lips._

_He spoke to me: "My first gift to you was life; My second gift to you was love; My third gift to you will be a free will. But you must know, My third gift will have its consequences. The choice to accept My gift is yours."_

_I gave a small smile. This was the first choice I ever had; it would be my last…_

AUTHORESS' POV:

I sat back, pleased with the start of the new story that I had typed out. It was pure, magical and mysterious, exactly the way I wanted it to be.

Just then it hit me. How did I have to continue this story?

I frowned, biting my bottom lip, while thinking. My eyes lit up, when I stumbled on an idea. Why not showing my readers the other option. And so, I started typing again.

_NOMEDEL'S POV:_

_A hand placed on my head. A kiss pressed upon my lips, blowing life into my beautiful body, pale like ivory. Knowledge invaded my head, taking over my mind. My existence had begun._

_I snapped my eyes open. I sat up and clapped twice with the glorious that belonged to me. Looking up, I saw a formless figure, the one who had created me. I turned my head away and closed my eyes, my way to acknowledge his presence. What was I expected to do? Call him 'daddy'?_

_He spoke to me: "My first gift to you was life; My second gift to you was knowledge; My third gift to you will be a free will. But you know My third gift's consequences. It's your choice to accept or not."_

_I thought things over. Knowledge was power. But knowledge could not be used without a free will. So it was useless power, unless I accepted the third gift._

_I eyed the figure that had created me. I truly believed that he had made up those consequences, because of his fear that I would_ _become equal or even surpass him. He had all the right to fear me._

_An arrogant smile crossed my lips. "I accept."_

AUTHORESS' POV:

I looked at my story, reading it over one more time. I smiled with satisfaction. This was a good way to end my story. I would call this a one-shot and leave it here with an open end.

But maybe… just maybe, I could continue. I didn't know yet. I did have other important things to do at the moment. I was way behind with my homework for example.

I smiled and turned off the computer, standing up and leaving for dinner. The dilemma would have to be decided some other time.

HADES:

The devil, Lord Satan, frowned, reading the fan fiction from the young authoress. This story was absolutely terrible. It was nothing compared with her other Bible-fiction called 'Jesus Christ: Son of God or another curst angel?'. At least, the last one was offending a lot of people and hurting their feelings. This story was crap.

He sighed, hoping that the authoress would update the other story soon, since it had been months ago that she did.(1)

HEAVEN:

God looked down at the young authoress and smiled, glad that this new story wasn't too controversial, like the other, even though, the other was a lot more humorous than this one.

He sighed, shaking His head, even though He was formless. Humans never knew what they were doing.

_**(1) Don't worry Mr. Satan, I'll update that one. I'm just busy with other stories right now.**_

* * *

Explanations:

A. Read the names 'Legnaël' and 'Nomedel' backwards and you know how I stumbled on those names.

B. Hades can be compared with Hell.

C. Nomedel clapped his wings twice, for a reason. I recently learned that 'two' revered to the devil. Just like 666.

D. You've noticed that Nomedel is a lot more arrogant than Legnaël. That's why I didn't use capital letters when Nomedel was revering to God. He had no respect for Him, like all the other angels who fell. I've learned that all the angels who fell had a free will and all the angels who didn't fall had given their free will back to God.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! PLEASE REVIEW...**_


	2. War

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bible. Be glad for that.**_

_**WARNING: My humour has kicked back in.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

_

AUTHORESS' POV:

I sighed. Damn, my other story was removed! I bet they did that, just because it was a bit controversial. I was pretty pissed at the moment and was about to curse

f a n f i c t i o n . n e t

to hell, when I had a great idea.

I turned on the computer and started typing an e-mail for Satan. I had to do something to get my mind off the whole deal, so I thought I just had to apologize to Satan, because he was also reading my stories.

And the e-mail went like this:

_To: lordsatanthedevil hades.hell_

_Subject: Message from SonnyGoten_

_Dear Lord Satan the Devil,_

_I am truly sorry, that I hadn't updated the story you like for months. But now, I've got bad news for you. F a n f i c t i o n . n e t has removed my story. Please, don't kill me, it was not my fault. If you want to burn someone burn them._

_Well, just wanted to tell you what happened. Have a nice day. Ciao!_

_Love,_

_SonnyGoten_

_PS: If you still want to read my story, just e-mail me, okay?_

I re-read the e-mail and smiled. This was good. He wouldn't sent me to hell now that he knows it's not my fault, right? I clicked the send-button.

HADES:

Damn it! Someone was going to burn. Satan had just checked his e-mail and he wasn't happy. No, not at all. Yet another controversial story was removed and evil had taken a step back.

'I bet God had something to do with this,' the Master of Evil thought. 'Oh I'm gonna make Him pay, I swear I will.'

So the devil started typing an e-mail to God, declaring yet another war to Him.

HEAVEN:

God walked over to His computer and turned it on. Damn it, someone had messed up his computer and God was not pleased with this at all.

'Wait,' He thought, suddenly remembering something very important. 'I am the Almighty God. I can fix anything.'

He snapped His holy finger and the internet was fixed. Thus He checked His e-mail and damn was He pissed off.

'Damn those mortals! They are filling up my whole inbox with their pathetic little prays and calls for help.'

He was about to delete every single message when His eyes fell upon one particular and He opened it.

It read:

_From: lordsatanthedevil hades.hell_

_To: thealmightygod heaven.sky_

_Subject: Declaration of war from Lord Satan the Devil._

_Dear God,_

_You have recently removed a very controversial story. This story had possessed evilness and you know evilness is my business. I here by declare war between heaven and Hades. Be ware of my wrath._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lord Satan the Devil_

_PS: And stop calling me Lucifer, damn it!_

God sighed heavily. Not again…

AUTHORESS' POV:

I turned on my computer again. No e-mails yet. I shrugged. 'Oh well, better next time.'

I was about to turn off the computer when a great idea struck me. Let's continue my newest story! I bit my lips what to type, what to type… I didn't even have a real plot or something made up.

I shrugged. 'Oh well…'

I started typing.

_NOMEDEL'S POV:_

_It was thousands and thousands and maybe millions of years after I was created - I, the picture of perfection. I looked at myself and sighed. I would always stand in the shadows of my creator._

_But not so long ago a rumour had taken place in heaven and it had reached my ears. Lucifer, one of the highest angels, was rebelling against God. I thought things over and decided, that I would have a word with Lucifer._

_I few hours or maybe hundreds of years later, time in heaven is not like time on Earth after all, I walked up to Lucifer._

_"Lucifer, I heard about the rumours. Are they true?"_

_He looked at me. "Yes they are. I'm planning on rebelling against our creator," he replied casually. His eyes hardened and he continued in an icy voice: "Don't you ever think that you are able to stop me…"_

_I kneeled down before Lucifer, showing him that I wouldn't fight against him. I felt him smiling in satisfaction. I lifted my head and gave him a meaningful look._

_"I was thinking about joining you in your rebel…"_

_His satisfied smile turned into a smirk. "Really…? And you think that I need your help? You are so weak, I can squash you like an insect."_

_I frowned at that. I was perfect, not weak. That was a great insult. But he was still much more powerful than I was. I couldn't make him angry or he would do something against me. Still, my pride was hurt badly._

_"I am not weak," I protested._

_He looked down at me. "Prove it."_

_I got up my feet and pulled out my sword. If he was asking for a fight, then he would get one. He raised an eyebrow, challenging me. I attacked him…_

_In flash he disappeared. I turned around, knowing that he was behind me. But my sword broke. I froze, staring at my sword with wide eyes._

_"Not weak you say…?" he said, his back turned at me._

_I lower my head in defeat. I was weaker then him, and I knew it, for the creator's second gift to me was knowledge._

_Lucifer turned himself around facing me again. "The creator had given you knowledge, so you know that you hold no value to me. But still, I accept your offer."_

_LEGNAËL'S POV:_

_It's been hundreds and hundreds and maybe thousands of years after Lucifer's rebel in heaven. He has fallen to the depths of Hades now, but somehow everyone knows that he will once again come back and declare war to heaven._

_Somehow I feel hurt, knowing that a part of our kind isn't here in heaven with us. Hurt, because they were like brothers to me and I loved them, for my Creator had granted me love as the second gift. But nothing can be done against the pain, because we know our brothers can never be changed again. Can they…?_

AUTHORESS' POV:

I sat back, satisfied with the longest chapter I had ever created, when suddenly the computer showed me that I had a new e-mail. I opened it and widened my eyes. This e-mail was a war-declaration from Satan to God! Somehow it had gotten send to my e-mail address. Some mistake must have occurred on internet to let this important message come in my inbox.

A smirk made itself known on my face. This might be interesting for my story.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! PLEASE REVIEW...**_


	3. Humans and a meeting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bible. Be glad for that.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

AUTORESS' POV 

I was checking on my e-mail once again. There wasn't much interesting, a few reviews from fanfiction some junk-mail and a couple of messages from my friend, most of them songs, of course it was Spanish, Chinese and Japanese, the languages I preferred most when it came down to songs.

My eyes fell upon one message I hadn't deleted yet. From Lord Satan… My eyes lit up. I still had to make another chapter for "Writing my story", didn't I? Might as well do it now, eh?

I opened Microsoft Words and started typing.

_LEGNAËL'S POV:_

_More time has past by, and still, heaven was peaceful. And I was thankful for that. But the problems had moved on to another place: Earth, the human-year 2005. Humans, though we loved them, they somehow always managed to get in trouble._

_Our Creator had given the first humans Adam and Eve, ignorance, so that they wouldn't become like the fallen angels. But a serpent had seduced them and they weren't strong enough to resist the serpent. Therefore, they were banished out of Eden. And that's how humans had gotten into their troubles._

_If I still had my own free will to contemplate things, I would have asked myself how it could have gone wrong. I would have known then, that it was because of those forbidden trees. And I would have wondered, why in the Creator's name had He put those trees there? Why would He have made them at all? I would have wondered if the Creator wasn't perfection like He had claimed Himself. But I hadn't had a free will, so I did not contemplate things, but instead accepted them as they were._

_I, Legnaël, had become a Guardian Angel, I existed to protect one single human life. The child was just born, a young boy. As I watched my target grow up, it got into more and more trouble. If my talent wasn't to love, my Creator's second gift for me, I would've thought the boy was an annoying little brat, since he never listened to his mother. He never listened to anyone at all for that matter. But I had no such opinion, I didn't have it in me to make any opinions at all. All I could do was love my target, like my Creator had ordered me to._

_And it was that day that the boy had gotten into trouble._

_NOMEDEL'S POV:_

_I looked at the human brat with a bit amusement._

_It was long ago that we, fallen angels, or how we preferred calling ourselves, demons, had fallen from heaven. And after that day the war had ended and we had never made any contact with heaven again. Instead, we demons amused ourselves with torturing these creatures called humans. These creatures that the lord from heaven (curse him) loved so much, probably even more than his first creations, the angels._

_The human insect I was looking at, was torturing is mother at the moment. Thanks to my influence, he had become even more annoying than those Jehovah's, making his mother cry every night in bed. I loved to torture those pathetic humans._

_I heard footsteps behinds me and turned around. I kneeled down immediately, before my master, Satan. Of course, I never wanted to kneel down before him, I disgusted him and visa versa. But still I had to kneel before him, because he was stronger then I was and I didn't want to loose my head yet._

_"Still playing around with your targets, I see."_

_I scowled inwardly. How dare he, make fun of my work! I looked up. "I want his mother to go insane first. When that has happened, I will personally take care of the human-child."_

_Satan raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused. "You dare to talk to me in that tone?"_

_I squeezed my eyes shut, disgusted by what I had to say. "Forgive me, my master. I am a fool."_

_"No no, you are perfect," he taunted with a mocking tone. He continued more seriously. "You will finish off your target by the next full moon on earth. I have a gift for you."_

_I looked up, curious now. What can I say, knowledge makes one craving for more and that's when curiosity takes over._

_He took out a little bottle and opened it. "Drink this."_

_I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What is that?"_

_"Just drink it."_

_I took the bottle and squeezed my eyes shut again, drinking whatever was in the bottle._

_"It's not poison, Nomedel. I have foreseen that there will be an angel around to protect the child when you're finishing your work."_

_I widened my eyes. Angels and demons hadn't met each other for centuries after the war… There was no way I was going to meet one on earth, was there?_

_I closed my eyes, searching through my knowledge. Biting my bottom lip, I opened them again, knowing this angels position. He must be a Guardian Angel, a new function in heaven._

_I looked at Satan expectantly, waiting for him to continue, as he did. "The liquid that was inside of the bottle, was poison. But it can only do harm to angels, we demons are save from it. Your lips carry the poison now. You know what you have to do."_

_I nodded and Satan disappeared._

AUTHORESS' POV:

I looked at my story and smiled. Finally this was going to get somewhere. At least, that's what I hoped. I shrugged. Oh well, it didn't matter. I was going to finish this, one way or another.

I closed Microsoft Words, getting on the internet and checking my e-mail. I would finish this chapter later on.

HADES:

It was busy in Hades, because Satan had ordered every servant he had to prepare for the war against heaven. Yeah, we all know that Satan is too stubborn to give up. But that's what makes him so funny!

Most of the demons in Hades sighed. This was getting old, it was always the same song. Their lord would order them to prepare for war, they would do so and travel to heaven, then get their asses kicked by the angels and in the end send back to Hades.

HEAVEN:

God and the angels sighed. It was always the same. Lucifer would get his moods. Then he would send a declaration of war, then get to heaven with his demonic soldiers and in the end kicked back to heaven. It was getting lame.

But preparations still needed to be made. It would be the thousandth or maybe the millionth victory over Hades. The first time heaven had beaten the demons, there was a big party thrown of course, but now… The inhabitants of heaven were getting more and more annoyed each time another war has been declared.

Well, what must be done, must be done.

AUTHORESS' POV:

I turned on my computer again, continuing the story you are currently reading, while my mother was nagging by my side, telling me to go to bed because it was getting late, and more nonsense. I brushed her off, with the annoying sentence we all know so well: "Yeah yeah, I'm almost done."

I tended to do that a lot of the times. Saying I'm almost done, but still continuing for like an hour or even more. It annoyed the hell out of my family, but I didn't care. I liked writing, or in this case typing, stories.

So after rudely brushing of my mother, I resumed typing.

_LEGNAËL'S POV:_

_As I looked down on earth, when it was full moon, I saw my target getting in trouble again. I sighed. Kicking puppy's, what he did ten years ago, was wrong. But kicking another human to death was just crazy! What kind of idiot would kick its own kind, for no good reason? My target would. Like I've said before, he is a troublemaker._

_In a flash of light I went to earth. And there was the knife. I knew the other human was fed up with my target and wanted to kill him. Well, can't have my target being killed…_

_I used my powers to prevent the knife from actually stabbing into my target. That was a close one. The police came, finishing off business._

_I turned around to leave, but it was then that I saw a creature. A creature that had black wings, unlike my white ones._

_NOMEDEL'S POV:_

_As the angel turned around our eyes locked. Mine into his sky-blue ones. His into mine, midnight-black. His eyes were burning mine with their brightness, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Why, I didn't know, I just couldn't. His whole being was clouding my mind, preventing me from thinking clear._

_I mentally shook my head, to clear my thought's and I blinked a few times for a better vision. His locks of hair, were… not something one could see every day. They were white, pure white like snow._

_I swallowed. I had to admit, he was beautiful. It wasn't like I've never seen beauty before. But his kind of beauty was different, I hadn't seen his kind of beauty for like thousands or maybe millions of years. Not since the day we had fallen down to Hades. The kind of beauty he wore was pure, like light._

_I closed my eyes. Time to bring this angel down with me…_

* * *

Explanations:

A. Legnaël's eyes were Sky-Blue. Sky-blue is the colour that symbolizes the Holy Virgin Mary.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! PLEASE REVIEW...**_


	4. Fighting with your parents

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bible. Be glad for that.**_

_**Note1: This chapter is filled with a bit more drama.**_

_**Note2: By the way, thank you to the reviewers!**_

_**Note3: I know I shouldn't be updating this story right now, but I couldn't resist.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_

* * *

_

HEAVEN:

God sighed. He was really annoyed. Why didn't Lucifer just give up? God was tired of al these stupid wars that He was going to win anyway. He blinked, getting an idea. Maybe there was another way to solve this problem. There just had to be. He was God, dammit! He could do anything He wanted, including dancing the tango on the streets wearing nothing but His holy boxers.

God snapped His holy fingers, and before Him appeared His most beloved possession, His holy computer, which He normally used to download Pokémon-movies on.

He started typing His holy message to Satan and smiled. At least He still had contact with his child, even though it was bad contact.

HADES:

The devil blinked. E-mail for him? He opened the message and frowned. It was an e-mail from the cursed Lord of heaven. Damn him for eternity! He began to read.

_From: thealmightygod heaven . sky_

_To: lordsatanthedevil hades . hell_

_Subject: An alternative_

_Dear Lucifer,_

_Why do we have to make war? Do you like war so much? I've already lost count on how many time you've lost, but you still don't give up. I must admit, I made you too stubborn._

_But, there are more ways than one that lead to Heaven. Why not play a supernatural game of poker to solve our problems? Or how about a supernatural game of baseball? I know you like exercise, you did when you were still in Heaven._

_I hope that one day you'll realise that you were wrong the day that you rebelled against Me. You are still welcome here in Heaven you true Home, once you've changed your attitude. I still love you, My child._

_Love,_

_Your Father God the almighty Lord of Heaven_

_PS: I call you Lucifer, because that's your true name and you know it is. All these titles and other names that you've claimed yourself, are worthless compare to the name that I have given you._

Satan's eyes began to feel wet and hot, though he never let the tears fall. The devil doesn't cry. He missed being in the arms of his father. He may be old to humans and to his servants, but he still felt like he was a young teenager, that was rebelling against his parents. And he missed the inviting arms of that parent that would always give him shelter and protection when he was alone and vulnerable.

Satan mentally shook his head. He was thinking stupid right now. God wasn't his father anymore, just a mere enemy that needed to be destroyed. And he wasn't a vulnerable weakling that cried, he was strong, tough. He was the devil, dammit!

He sighed and typed a message back that said: _Let's do a game of baseball._

AUTHORESS' POV:

I yet again turned on my computer, because I was bored and pissed off. My grades were failing and I constantly had fights with my parents. I just needed to get my mind off of everything.

I knew I shouldn't begin typing this story, I had ordered myself to focus on my other story first until it was finished. But right now, I didn't really care.

I knew I had other things to do first, like going to the dentist, buying stamps, but that all didn't seem important at the moment. My hand lay on the keyboard, but… nothing came to mind.

I cursed under my breath. Dammit, I was having writers-block again. Sighing, I decided to turn off the computer and instead watch TV.

_

* * *

_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER…**_


	5. Fowl attack

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bible. Be glad for that.**_

**_Note1: Thanks to all the reviewers. I know I shouldn't be updating this story right now, which will be sort of explained in this chapter, but I couldn't resist to write! And besides, it will make you reader happy too!_**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

AUTHORESS' POV:

I sighed as I lay on my bed. One day of hard work on school really did make people tired. Or maybe I was just bored. A yawn escaped my lips and I felt like lulling myself into sleep. I furiously shook my head. No, I do not feel like sleeping, it's not even nine o'clock pm!

My eyes lit up, the computer never fails to keep me awake. I turned on the piece of technology and bit my bottom lip. Damn, I hadn't decided what to do on my computer. Another sigh escaped my lips and shook my head. To kill some time I decided to type a letter that I knew I would never send.

_Omarland, November the 17th 2005_

_Dear God,_

_What should I say? I am crazy for writing to an Imaginary Creature? Yes, I am bored and I have nothing to do, so I'm writing this letter. Okay, that might not be true. I have things to do, but I don't feel like doing them, because I'm not in the mood. Or perhaps I don't know why I don't do what I have to do. Do I make sense? Probably not, but that isn't the point, now is it?_

_I lack inspiration to write a proper chapter for my stories these days. That really ticks me of, but there is nothing to do about it. It's probably because of those damn tests on school. Oh well, it will come back to me, it always does. Besides, I've been having lots of inspiration to draw today, so that makes up for everything, eh?_

_I wish there was something exciting to do here, but I guess there never will be. When one wants something to happen, they should make it happen themselves, or else nothing will ever happen. Perhaps I should start a company that will distribute my amateur-art, I've been dreaming about that for a while now. Or perhaps I'm just dreaming. But we don't live if we don't have dreams right? Am I still making sense? Yes? No? Oh well, I do tend to ramble a lot, and my thoughts seem to be going nowhere; they stay locked in the world that is called my mind, which isn't exactly a good thing. At least it's not in this world, as far as I know._

_But thanks. Thank You for letting me write to You. It was a great outlet and I feel a bit better now. Who knows, maybe You do exist after all._

_Love,_

_Sonny_

_PS: Thanks to You, I've got my inspiration back! Thanks again._ (1)

I looked at the letter and smiled clicking the save-button. Okay, maybe I shouldn't be writing the story about Nomedel and Legnaël since I was supposed to be focussing on my other story, like I promised myself to do, but I didn't give damn at that moment. I was bored out of my mind! So I stared typing away again.

_LEGNAËL'S POV:_

_The strange creature that I recognized somewhere from approached me slowly. But… I couldn't put a finger in it. Where have I seen these kinds of creatures from before? And why do they look like dark counterparts from angels?_

_I blink. Suddenly the dark creature stood before my face. How could he have approached me so fast, while he was walking up to me so slow?_

_I opened my mouth but no sentence could be formed. This creature's appearance was so overwhelming, the feeling I got was like… I don't know. And his aura… so cold. It was unlike anything I've felt before. It was… I think I've lost my mind. He seems to have frozen my brains._

_He bent down over to me and invaded my personal space. Still, I didn't seem to notice anything. He was nothing I had ever seen. And still, it seemed like I knew what he was. So familiar. It was too strange. It was crazy. It was…_

_Fire._

_As my mind was toying around with me, the creature had taken advantage of my open hanging mouth and he kissed me full on my lips. His cold exterior seemed to be gone in an instant as he kissed me passionately. I would have wanted to say that my head was up in the clouds, but the phrase doesn't seem to fit an angel. He was burning my heart. I felt my legs melting under the heat._

_And suddenly… Everything seemed to fade away. Everything turned black._

I sat back in my chair and smiled. Perfect.

"Indeed very perfect, mortal," I heard a voice say behind me and I froze. There couldn't possibly be someone in my house, since I had locked the doors… right?

The voice behind me continued. "It describes your near future perfectly. And I mean a very near future."

A hand reached out from behind me and clamped over my mouth. My world went dark…

_**(1) Some things that happen in this story are very true, especially some parts from AUTHORESS' POV, like the contents in the letter from this chapter. But then again, some things are totally made up. (I have no idea why I said this all, but I felt like sharing the information.)

* * *

**_

_**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	6. In the World of Nothingness

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bible. Be glad for that.**_

**_Note: Thanks to all the reviewers. This is a quick update, because I'm still having inspiration for only this story right now. And no, sorry Gabi Web, I wasn't going to be raped. Wouldn't you like to see it, eh? Haha!_**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

THE WORLD OF NOTHINGNESS:

The demon servant appeared before his master, that we also know as Satan, and he unceremoniously dropped the girl that he had been carrying in his arms on the floor. The floor that didn't exist, since nothing exists in the World of Nothingness.

"So this is the one?" the Holy Lord, God, asked the fallen angel.

Satan gave a curt nod. "Yes," he replied. "This human girl is the one. She is constantly drifting between good and evil, unable to decide on which side she wants to stand. She is perfect for the job."

"Very well then," said God. "We'll inform her about her duty once she wakes up again."

No sooner had those words left the Lord from Above his holy lips and the girl's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes out. As she looked around, a strange feeling pulled at her heart: fear.

"W-where am I?" she managed to stammer out.

"You're in the World of Nothingness, young one," God replied matter-of-factly.

Her eyes snapped wide open. "I'M WHAT?" she practically screeched, making all the supernatural creatures of good and evil that were present, wince and rub their poor ears.

"You're in the World of Nothingness," God repeated and he started to explain. "The World of Nothingness possesses nothing. No good, no evil. It's a neutral place. So we - I, the Holy Lord of all the Good and Luci-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME, YOU OLD DAMN SPIRIT," Lucifer bellowed, shaking his fist at the King of Heaven.

God rolled His holy eyes at that comment and cleared his throat, continuing. "As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted: We - as in, I, the Holy Lord of all the Good and… Satan, Lord of the Underworld - have decided that this is the best place to fight out our arguments in a supernatural game of baseball. Good against evil, yes. Since neither Good nor evil holds power over this domain, it will be a completely fair match. And we have decided that you will do as the adjudicator."

The girl blinked again trying to comprehend. When the words sunk into her, she rolled her eyes, not believing what had been told to her. "Right… and I'm actually a reincarnation of the Holy Virgin. Ha-ha, very funny, that's a killer."

God rubbed his holy chin thoughtfully. "You do have the Dutch name of the Holy Virgin, so it could work." He gave it another thought, but then shook his head. "Nah, you're not pure enough. Besides, the Prophesy said THREE thousand years, not two thousand, it could never work."

The girl sighed out of boredom and started to twirl a lock of hair around in her fingers. "Oh I see. So those people who are now waiting for Jesus to come and save them, are one thousand years to early. Che, I'm very certain of it now; I am fucking dreaming."

Satan who had been quiet the whole time after his outburst, rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fine, then think of it that way, human brat. Just think of it as a dream. But your still going to be the adjudicator."

And so, it was decided that the human brat, also known as Sonny, Mariaor the Authoress of this story, was going to play adjudicator of the Supernatural baseball match.

And she still was thinking that it was all a dream…

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	7. Angels don't complain

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bible. Be glad for that.**_

**_Note: Many thanks to Gabi Web, my only reviewer at the moment and thanks to all the readers. By the way,_****_I am annoying, but I dropped angst out of the genre. (Sorry, but I've never been good atputting stories under the right genres.)_**

**_WARNING: Content of what some characters say, is very offending to Christians. But for the sake of staying in character, I wrote it anyway._**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

IN THE WORLD OF NOTHINGNESS:

And so the fated day of doom came. The day of the supernatural baseball match. While the angels were preparing the field and checking for spare balls and all the other things, the demons were hanging around being lazy. But who would blame them? After all, they were demons, they weren't supposed to be doing good things. And besides, the angels weren't complaining (which is logical, because complaining is bad, and evilness was territory of demons).

There was one demon, who began to get annoyed because of boredom. And so he kicked one of his fellow demons to wake them up, since most of the demons had fallen asleep out of sheer boredom. "Hey wake up sleepyhead!" he yelled.

The other groaned. "What now, Underdog?"

"I have a great idea," the demon that we now know as Underdog said. "Let's sing!"

Most demons woke up from what Underdog said. Sing? Singing was good. Singing was not their territory… "Are you out of your mind!" the kicked demon shouted at underdog. "What are you, some sissy angel?"

Underdog smacked him on his head. "Shut up, you old-fashioned idiot," he said. "Singing isn't just good anymore these days. Look at what most human rappers sing about. Anyways, I have a great idea. Let's go annoy angels with our song!"

The other demons rolled their eyes but agreed anyway. There was nothing else to do anyway.

AUTHORESS' POV:

As I read an extremely boring book called _Baseball for Dummies,_ some angel came flying up to me.

"Miss adjudicator!" he called out.

"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"The demons are singing evil songs! Could you, please, disqualify them for bad behaviour? Pretty please?" He looked at me with big cute pleading eyes…

I listened and in the distant I heard the song.

(This song is edited out as it has been published as part of the epistolary novella '**Letters to an Imaginary Friend**' under the pen name _SonnyGoten_.)

"Sorry dude," I said. "But I am a faithful follower of freedom of speech. So I can't make them stop."

And so, throughout the hard work, the angels had to keep hearing that painful song. And yes, they found it annoying. But they didn't complain again. Complaining is evil. Angels should never complain.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	8. The battle begins

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bible. Be glad for that.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

AUTHORESS' POV:

_The World of Nothingness, (I don't know what date it is)_

_Dear God,_

_Today was a day of big laughter. Yes, a happy day, which doesn't happen to often lately, so I'm grateful for that. But… I don't know if the day had really happened, since this might all a dream._

_Anyways, making fun of your angel servants was very funny to watch. Okay, I must admit, the song of those idiotic demons went way too far overboard, but seeing the angels all day with a sour face almost made me burst out into laughter. I do feel sorry for them, but I'm sure they can take it, I mean, they're goddamn immortal for goodness' sake! Besides, if we've been given freedom of speech, then why not enjoy it to its fullest opportunity?_

_The supernatural baseball match is coming up in a few hours. I'm waiting with anticipation. I have to see those faces of the losing party. God, that'll give me a good laugh. It'll make my dream all the more worthwhile dreaming. Well, I've got to put the finishing touch on the preparations for the match. I'm sure it'll become spectacular no matter what the outcome is, it's not called supernatural for nothing._

_Love,_

_Sonny_

IN THE WORLD OF NOTHINGNESS:

The mortal human brat looked at the two teams surrounding her. "Okay, "she said, "Who's head, who's tail?"

"We want head!" the demons shouted immediately. "Because we are gonna win this time."

The Holy Lord rolled His holy eyes. "Right," He mumbled sarcastically under His breathe. "Like last time?" He raised His voice and spoke out loud. "Fine, We'll take tail, We don't rely on superstitious stuff, We've got skills."

The mortal human faked a cough at that last statement. 'So much for not being superstitious,' she thought. 'Especially when one believes himself to be God and the people around him either angels or demons.' Being done with the coughing fit, she gave a rather cheap smile to both parties before turning her attention back to her task. Her eyes lit up as she shouted at the top of her lungs. "IT'S WAR-TIME!"

She threw up the coin that she had been holding in her hand. The coin swirled around in the air, almost as if it were doing the battle dance, never wanting to come down. But then, the angel-made playfield send out its magical gravity and the coin was pulled back to the grassy floor. Head.

"Okay," the mortal chirped in an annoyingly cute voice. "Team Evil can pick which-"

"WE WANT THE FIELD!" they all shouted in unison, cutting off the girl. Obviously they had something in store for team Good.

The girl shrugged. "Whatever you want."

As team Evil took their position on the floor, team Good looked at their Leader nervously, silently asking Him if this would be fair play. The Lord gave them an assuring nod and the first one went up to hit the ball.

The rest started to sing the encouraging song that they had made up earlier. (1)

The demons smirked knowingly to each other, occasionally giving each other winks.

The mortal adjudicator blew on her whistle and the game started.

_**(1) That song will be the next chapter, since I find it a rather large song to just put into this chapter

* * *

**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	9. Follow me

This poem has been taken down, revised and published as part of the epistolary verse novella **Letters to an Imaginary Friend** written under my girlfriend's pen name _SonnyGoten_.

My apologies.


	10. Rules of the Dummies

_**DISCLAIMER: If I'd own the Bible, the pope most likely would have murdered me.**_

**_Note: Okay, I don't know much about baseball._**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

"Fireball!" yelled the demon and he threw a ball at the angel.

The ball gained unnatural speed and then flames emitted from it. Black flames. Every supernatural creature knew that only demons could produce black flames. The ball gained more and more speed and headed straight for the somewhat cowering angel's head. Said angel shrieked and jumped aside. Just in time, because when the ball hit the magical floor, its grass was set afire almost instantly.

The demon pitcher rolled his eyes. "Sissy," he mumbled under his breath and he snapped his finger. The flames slowly subsided and on the floor was a completely unharmed ball was left. Of course the ball was unharmed, since it was a magical ball, with spells protecting it.

However, after this incident all angels stood up in protest. One angel raised his voice. "Miss Adjudicator, this is absolutely unacceptable!"

Another joined him. "Michaël is right, Miss! They're putting our immortal lives in danger."

"You should disqualify them, Miss," the angel that we now know as Michaël pressed.

"Hey, you can't do that!" a demon exclaimed.

Soon everyone was in uproar. Team Evil naturally worse than Team Good. That was, until the mortal girl raised her voice. "SHUT UP!" she screeched, effectively making every supernatural creature zip their mouth (and rub their poor ears). Soon the World of Nothingness was silent like the dead.

The teenaged brat turned a few pages of a book in her hand, but then slowly shook her head. "Sorry dude, but there is no specific rule stating that balls are not aloud to emit fire during the match." And she held up the page where she found the information.

Michaël boldly stepped forward, and snatched the book out of her hand. The girl glared at his rudeness, but he ignored her. He flipped the book closed and read the cover out loud. "_Baseball for Dummies_ written by Mister Satan Evil." He rolled his eyes. "I believe we call this cheating here." He turned to look the Lord of the Underworld straight in the eye. "Not so confident about your victory, eh?"

Satan glared at the angel. "Don't be so cocky archangel Michaël." he hissed. "I wrote that book to spread evil. Not to influence this game."

"He not lying, you know," the mortal said. "I bought this book a while back, because we're having a baseball match coming up next season at school."

God raised a holy eyebrow. "You don't know how to play baseball?" he questioned.

She grinned. "Nope, not a single thing!"

God turned to give Satan a dull look. "Why did you let her become adjudicator, if she doesn't even know how to play it?"

"Eh…" Satan tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I never thought about that." He gave them all a silly grin, and most of the supernatural creatures felt like smacking their head.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	11. The pain of love

_**DISCLAIMER: If I'd own the Bible, the pope most likely would have murdered me.**_

**_Note: In the conversation between God and Satan, they do not respect each other, so there will be no capital letters used. Oh, and things are getting serious in this chapter._**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

ON THE ANGEL MADE PLAYFIELD:

After the revelation of the adjudicator not knowing how to play baseball, God and Satan went into a discussion with each other, while the rest of the supernatural creatures took a break and started chatting with one another.

"She is not appropriate to be the adjudicator," God stated.

Satan let out a huff. "Says who? You? Because you're the holy God? I say, she should stay adjudicator."

God let out an exasperate sigh. "But she doesn't know a single thing about baseball. Why won't you listen to me once!"

"Why should I listen to you!" Satan shouted out in anger. "You can't boss me around anymore, you know! Besides, the match has already begun. It's not like we've still got time to find another adjudicator!"

That was enough. God cracked and let his temper out. "Well, if you didn't start your stupid wars, we wouldn't have these problems in the first place!"

"Well, you should have said that before you kicked me out of heaven!" Satan yelled back.

"That's because you continuously disobey your Father!"

"YOUR NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE!" Satan shouted at the top of his lungs.

All the noise came to a halt and silence ruled once again in the World of Nothingness. Everyone was wise enough to stay quiet. This was serious family trouble and outsiders should not get involved. The creatures stared at the two Lords. Eyes went from God to Satan, and from Satan back to God.

Satan breathed heavily as he glared daggers at God.

God stared back, silently, almost as if He was shocked. But no one would know for sure, because He was God, and no one - mortal or immortal - had been able to confirm God's emotions, except for God Himself.

"So you don't see Me as your Father anymore?" God asked quietly.

"No," answered Lucifer, his voice without emotion. His eyes told another story. As they looked at God, they glistened with unshed tears. But he, the Devil and Lord of the Underworld, would never shed them.

God closed His eyes and swallowed back the bitter answer that He had just received. "You may not acknowledge Me as your Father, Lucifer," He whispered. "But I'll still love you no matter what."

A few gasps were heard among the crowd both from evil and good side. The human child closed her eyes, in order to shut the scene playing before her out. She didn't want to part of this. She didn't want to see fights that seemed so similar to those in her own life. It made her feel sad and lonely.

Satan disappeared and left the crowd and God on its own.

God watched as Lucifer retreated. He knew where Satan went. Back to his own created home. But that would never feel as save as the home that a family provides.

"I love you, My child…"

HADES:

Lucifer stared at his throne, before walking towards it. He touched it and bit his bottom lip. He dropped himself to his knees and his let his arms rest on the throne. He laid his head down on his arms. He closed his eyes.

"I don't love," he whispered to himself. "I can't love, I am the creator of evil. But why do I feel this stinging pain inside my heart?"

Each word rolled down his tongue like a tear would roll down ones eye. And there was no one there to comfort him. He was alone in the kingdom that he created.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	12. Serious conversation

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any._**

**_Note: I do not really believe in God or Satan(neither in the story nor in real life), so in the story I will say 'sir' to them. By the way, thanks for the reviews!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_**

AUTHORESS' POV:

"Can I ask you something?" I asked softly as I opened my eyes again to face God.

"Yes," was His short answer as He turned His attention back to me.

I hesitate for a second, but then decide to continue. "I know that I have no right to ask for a favour, considering that I have never really been a faithful follower of You, but could You please grand me this one wish?"

I've heard people talk behind my back before. They still do it, they always have been talking behind my back. I just noticed not too long ago, though, I suspected something of the likes for years. I never could have imagined that I was such a popular subject to talk about. I know what they say about me, that I am crazy. Perhaps they're right. Right now, I do feel like I've lost my mind. I shouldn't be doing this. And yet…

"Could you send me to hell?"

"Do you think you could really change Lucifer's mind, young one? Even I can't talk sense in him…"

I gave a joyless little laugh and shook my head. "I can't change his mind, sir. Only he himself is able to do so. But I do believe that he needs someone by his side right now. I can tell from what little I've experienced in my life."

I don't know that much about emotions. I am probably the biggest antisocial that you will ever know. And my vocabulary does not contain the word 'love'. But I am not blind either. I know what it's like when in such a situation. And if God thinks that I am stupid…

"I know that you're reading my thoughts, sir."

"I know that you know." God sigh and then snapped His holy fingers. "Prepare yourself, young one."

I found myself swirling around in all the colours of the rainbow.

HADES:

Lucifer still laid there in the same position, having never moved once since he whispered those words. He hadn't cried. He never cried before and he wasn't planning on doing so in the eternal future that he still had. But he was hurt. He didn't know how, but he was. A small hand touched his shoulder and he tensed.

"How did you get here, mortal brat?"

"He granted me this wish." There was no need to be said more. Satan knew who she was talking about.

"What do you want? If you're here to do his dirty work, then you'd better leave now instead of wasting your time."

"You know I would never do his dirty work, sir. I am no follower of him. And I don't intend on following anyone in the near future of mine."

"Then what do you want?" asked Satan his voice muffled by his arms.

"Just keep you company."

Satan snickered. "You want to give the Devil company?"

"I felt like you needed it," the mortal answered and she sat down beside him.

"I don't need anything." Lucifer replied back. "Just go away."

"No." The girl retreated her hand from his shoulder, since she never liked to make physical contact with others. "It wouldn't be worthwhile to dream this dream, if I can't dream the dream the way I want it to be dreamed."

"Right, you still think this is all a dream."

"Yes," she said and nodded her head once, not caring that the devil didn't see her in his position.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"I don't hurt."

She gave a light smile and leaned her back against the throne to make herself more comfortable. "Of course it doesn't. It doesn't hurt me either when I have a fight with my parents."

Satan blinked and looked up. He stared at her. She continued.

"After a while, you'll find your parents annoying and then in the end… all you feel for them is hate. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

She stared at him waiting for him to say something more, but that didn't happen. She picked up the conversation again herself. "And they keep on saying that they love us… but I never do feel their love for me." She paused again for a few seconds before carrying on. "But then, they did raise us all these years. I guess that proves their love for us."

Lucifer huffed a little. "Proves their love?" he mocked. "He kicked me out of heaven."

The girl chuckled a little. "But I'm sure that he said something like coming back once you've changed, right?"

Satan rolled his eyes. "I don't change for him. He can't boss me around anymore."

"Then don't change. But know the consequences…" The mortal averted her eyes from him. "No parent can be perfect, sir. Not even God. I don't believe there is such thing as perfection. And yet that's what we - whether mortal or immortal - all strive for." She stood up and turned around to face the Lord from the Underworld. "What's more perfect to you? Keeping your pride up or experiencing the love that only a parent can give?" She extended her small hand. "You don't need to answer me, but you might want think about this before you completely ruin your relationship with him."

Satan got up as well. "Why do you say this to me?" he asked as he stared down at the mortal girl that was so much smaller than him.

She looked up at him and offered him a small smile. "I don't want you to be this lonely like me." She took his hand in hers and gave it a little tuck. "Come on, they're waiting. You do want to win this match, right? I promise I'll do my best to be the greatest adjudicator from the World of Nothingness."

Satan nodded and they headed off back to the World of Nothingness. But not before Satan had his last word. "Tell anyone about what happened here, brat, and I'll make sure you suffer the rest of your life and afterlife."

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…_**


	13. Love thy brother

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any.**_

**_Note: I used Lucifer's point of view here!_**

_**WARNING: More use of bad language in this chapter than in other chapters. Oh, and you get to know one of my hobbies. A hobby that some Christians won't approve of I think.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

AUTHORESS' POV:

Soon the flames subsided and I was back in the World of Nothingness. Everyone stared at us. Us as in, me and the Lord of the Underworld. I gave a nervous cough and glanced beside me. I saw Satan glaring daggers at all who were daring enough to open their mouth and start asking questions. It worked quite well, for all who saw his murderous eyes snapped their mouth shut instantly. I would have said that Satan looked like the devil himself, but since Satan already equals to the devil, the phrase didn't seem to take its effect.

LUCIFER'S POV:

"So…" the human giggled nervously. I suppose she was attempting to break the tension among us. "Why don't we continue our supernatural baseball game?"

I was about to say that she was a stupid useless human being. Didn't she sense that the Old Damn Spirit wasn't around here? We couldn't start when the coach of the other team wasn't present.

But then I heard that bastard Michael give a loud snort. "As long as someone here doesn't start cheating," he mumbles but it was clear enough for everyone around this place to hear, and specifically for me.

I felt my left eye twitched in annoyance. I know he said that to me. That damn asshole. "Really Michael, you haven't changed one bit since I left, have you?" I hissed. I never liked Michael. I never liked his attitude, the way he talked, the way he acted… I loathed Michael more than any other angel.

I saw Michael roll his eyes. "You haven't either, brother," he says. I heard the sarcasm in his voice clearly when he called me brother. Did he ever see me as his brother? "Still the same hot-tempered one like always." I don't think he ever did.

I shot right back at him. "And you're still the same stuck-up ass like al those centuries ago, brother," I spat out the last word with disgust. Brother… we never were brothers.

"You want to fight already?" I heard the cockiness lace his voice. "Haven't you forgotten the last time when I defeated you and put you back on your spot?"

I watched as Michael grinned victoriously. I know how many times I've already lost to heaven. It only serves to fill me with more hate for that place. I really wanted to scratch that smirk off Michael's face. "Say that again and I'll make you kneel before me and kiss my feet, Michael," I threatened.

He laughed. "How do you want to do that when you are not even able to touch a hair of me?"

I gave him the most evil glare I could muster. That bastard was mocking me. "You want to die, don't you Michael?"

He gave me a wink. "Only when it's under your sword, Lucy."

That was enough. I cracked. No one has ever dared to call me that! I pulled a scythe out of thin air and let my wings sprout out of my back. I jumped at him and attacked him, not caring that there was a whole audience of immortal creatures, plus one mortal girl.

I missed.

If I had been in my right mind at that time, I wouldn't have attacked Michael. I know Michael is more skilful when it comes down to fighting duels. He is commander of that Old Spirit's army after all. But then… I wasn't in my right mind at that moment. What a fool I was.

I slashed at him several more times, and each time he dodged the attacks. I felt I was missing something. I knew something was wrong. Why was he only dodging my attacks? Why didn't he attack me back? He could do that easily with his strength. Even if I had more tricks and skills than him, he was better than me when it came down to duelling. He was a warrior. I wasn't. So then why-?

I was knocked down in an instant the moment I lost focus on the battle. The scythe left my hand and disappeared, returning back to Hell. I felt myself being unable to move. I stared into his eyes and glared daggers at him. The angel that I loathed most had straddled me and pinned my arms down under his grasp.

AUTHORESS' POV:

I stared as Mister Satan jumped up and attacked this archangel Michael-guy. In a flash they were both gone. I stared around me, but saw nothing of the fight that I knew was going on. The immortal ones, however, could follow every detail of the fight. I saw their eyes moving from one place to another. I observed their observing. I watched how they watched the duel that was going on, trying to read from their faces what was going on.

A loud crash and I whipped my head around to the sound. I blinked. What kind of Devil would let himself be pinned down by an angel? Pathetic. Weak.

The creator of evil pinned down by some angel.

"Oh my, are you two gay?"

Oops. I clamped a hand over my mouth. It had been out before I even noticed it myself. I felt eyes staring at me like I was some sort of freak. Okay, I am a freak, but you get the point.

I cleared my throat. "Are you two done fighting?" I asked in an attempt to put the attention back on the two fighting each other.

Slowly Michael let go of Mister Satan and got up.

I swallowed once, feeling my throat getting dry. I was in big shit, wasn't I? I unconsciously took a step back.

"What did you say, mortal?" Michael whispered dangerously low.

"Ehh… I, ehm…" I didn't really know what to say. Why did I say that anyway? "Uhm… ehehe…" I giggled nervously rubbing the back of my neck and feeling the sweat starting to form there.

I am toast. Burned toast. Someone out there must have wanted me dead.

I took another step back as I watched Michael slowly approach, Mister Satan following closely behind him.

But wait… This was a dream right? My dream. Yes, this is my dream. But what if it's not…?

Oh, what the hell.

I put up my brightest smile. "Eheheh, maybe it's the influence from all those Japanese gay cartoons that I've been watching, but I thought you two looked kind of cute together." (1)

I stared as black flames started to flare up around Mister Satan and Michael's eyes seemed to have turned red.

It wasn't a smart move to say that, was it? No, it definitely wasn't.

I screeched and sprinted away as Michael and Mister Satan chased after me, out for my blood.

_**(1) Japanese gay cartoons. Of course I'm revering to yaoi and shounen-ai anime.

* * *

**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	14. Top or bottom

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bible.**_

**_Note: Yes, I'm a big fan of shounen-ai and yaoi! Both in this story and in real life. It might be a sin for Christians, but I can't help myself. It's too addicting! And thanks to Angelus-Cantus for reviewing. I'll owe you for 'Mikey'!_**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

IN THE WORLD OF NOTHINGNESS:

A shriek filled the place but then it faded away. Not too long later both Lucifer and Michael returned back to the angel made playfield.

"Uhm… boss?" Lucifer turned his head to look at his servant. "What happened to Miss Adjudicator?" Underdog asked.

"I sent her to Hades," Lucifer replied and he walked past his servant, only to stop when he realised something. "The Old Spirit is still not back," he stated more to himself than to the rest of the immortals. He turned towards Gods right hand. "Michael, where's the idiot."

Michael shot a glare at him. "I will not answer someone who does not respect my Father."

Lucifer twitched slightly. "Fuck you and your damn father. I'm here to win a match and if your coach doesn't show up soon, then we'll start without him!"

Michael rolled his eyes in annoyance. "In case you forgot, you just sent the adjudicator to hell, Lucy."

Soon enough Michael was pinned down to the ground, Lucifer's hands around his throat. "Do not call me that," the lord hissed.

"Oh, but Lucy," Michael purred in his most sugar-coated voice. "You have the privilege to call me, Mikey…"

The comment made Lucifer's face bright red. "Y-you…"

Soon the inevitable whispering started.

"Oh my, I didn't know commander Michael was a sinner. Should we still follow him?"

"Hey, I think Lord Satan is top."

"No way! Our Lord is so bottom."

It wasn't long before the gossiping was completely focussed on which one was top and which one was bottom, everyone already convinced that the two had a thing for each other. Soon a poll was running.

And of course, with the ears of a demon, Lucifer heard everything. And he exploded. "YOU BASTARDS!" He jumped off the archangel. "Like hell I'll ever want that goddamn asshole!" He pointed with a shaking finger at the archangel.

A smirk adorned Michael's face as he got up. It was fun to watch the hot-tempered demon getting pissed off. He had always loved to drive Lucifer crazy. Whether it was back at the time when Lucifer was still in heaven, or now when he was the Lord of the Underworld. "You're so cruel, Lucy," he mocked.

Slowly Lucifer turned back to face Michael. Michael winked at him and Lucifer twitched. "You…" Black flames emitted in both his hands. "FIREBALL!"

It didn't take long before chaos ensued in the World of Nothingness.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	15. Chat with Insane Doctor

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bible.**_

**_Note: Just a short chapter! And thanks to Gi Xian and Angulus-Cantus. (And the rest of the reviewers I've forgot to thank properly throughout the story.)_**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

HEAVEN:

In the meantime God had retreated to His Kingdom. He wanted to be alone for a while. He wanted to think about His son, Lucifer. What went wrong? He was God. He was Perfection. Then why…?

He got up from His throne and went over to His holy computer. He turned the piece of heavenly technology on and went surfing on the internet.

'I need to watch another Pokémon-movie,' he thought and clicked on a few links. Soon he had found a torrent-file and the computer was downloading the latest Pokémon-movie on hyper speed.

After watching his movie, God still wasn't satisfied. Something about what Lucifer said to Him was stinging in His heart. His son, Lucifer, had denied Him. He wasn't his Father anymore.

The computer made a sound, bringing God out of his thought.

His chat-friend was calling him.

_Insane Doctor: Hi there!_

_Heavenly Father: Hi._

_Insane Doctor: Oh my, you don't sound like your usual cheerful self._

_Heavenly Father: You got that right. I've just had a fight with My son._

_Insane Doctor: Oh… want to talk about it?_

_Heavenly Father: He just said I'm not his Father anymore. All we ever do is fight these days, so that's not unusual. But he never said out loud before that I wasn't his Father. It's as if he really doesn't want anything to do with Me. He wants Me gone._

_Insane Doctor: That must be serious. Have you tried talking to him?_

_Heavenly Father: He doesn't want to talk to Me. He never does._

_Insane Doctor: Try again. And be nice. I mean, you know how stubborn kids are. Especially when they hit puberty._

_Heavenly Father: How can I be nice? Every time we talk, My blood boils over from anger._

_Insane Doctor: Just keep trying. If you give up now, it will never be alright again._

_Heavenly Father: How do I start talking to him?_

_Insane Doctor: Doesn't matter, as long as you try. You'd better do it right away._

_Heavenly Father: You mean now?_

_Insane Doctor: Yes now! Go._

God logged out of the chatbox and turned off His holy computer. In a flash of light he disappeared. He'd make up with Lucifer, even if He had to spend all His time to it. And He had eternity to spend.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	16. Total chaos

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bible.**_

**_Note: Thanks to everyone for reviewing my story, I really appreciate it. Bahaghari, thanks for reviewing anyway, even if you didn't like my story all that much. And sorry for being late! I needed to write stories for school, so I didn't have time to continue my fan fictions._**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

DR. PHIL'S PLACE:

That should do it.

Dr. Phil pushed a button and turned off his brand new computer. Sometimes the Heavenly Father could be really crazy. Always thinking in that holier-than-thou fashion. It was kind of amusing most of the times, but sometimes he could really overdo it. And it wasn't very respectful towards religious people either.

Dr. Phil sighed a little and went to make himself a cup of coffee.

It was no wonder that the Heavenly Father had fights with his son. That guy probably thought he really was some sort of god, that always needed to be obeyed at all times. His son obviously wasn't taking the crap and that's when the trouble probably started.

Dr. Phil blinked when he felt something hot and wet. He looked down and frowned, when he noticed that he had accidentally poured coffee over himself.

"Damn, that was my new suit," he muttered. "And I was going to meet Oprah today too."

AUTHORESS' POV:

This was Mister Satan's horrible punishment?

I blinked as I looked around. It was actually pretty nice to be here. It felt as if I was in some sort of sauna. I shrugged and started to strip off my clothes. If I was going to stay here, then I might as well use this place as a sauna. Though, the ice-cream was missing.

That Satan-guy. He really was an idiot. I mean, I insulted him. I said straight in his face that he looked gay. If he truly was a mighty lord, then the least he could do was hack off my head. But then, he did look gay, so I wasn't lying. I bet he's bottom too.

I shrugged. I better enjoy this when I'm here anyway. And so, I lay down on the floor. And in case you're wondering, I did keep my underwear on. I don't dart around naked.

IN THE WORLD OF NOTHINGNESS:

In a flash of light, God appeared. And then His jaw dropped. He almost didn't believe what He saw.

The World of Nothingness was ruled by chaos! Black flames surrounded the Magical Playfield and both angels and demons had grabbed their swords in order to hurt each other. Hurt being the keyword, since they couldn't kill each other. After all, they were immortal. They couldn't die.

At the centre of the playfield, the most fiery battle ever was going on. We all guessed it, our favourite Lord from Hell and the cunning archangel Michael were at it again.

God felt like fainting.

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…_ **


	17. Retrieving the adjudicator

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bible.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

THE WORLD OF NOTHINGNESS:

And thus the World of Nothingness was ruled by chaos, making God feel like fainting. But because He was God, He was prefect. Perfection did not faint. God could not faint. And so, He stood there staring at the whole scene playing out before Him, His jaw dropped to the magical playfield.

And then His holy mind started working again. Something had to be done about this…

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

All action stopped instantly at the command and the immortal creatures turned their heads to the booming voice. The crowd started whispering. Something they seemed to have been doing a lot since the start of the supernatural game ofbaseball.

Satan scoffed. "So now the bastard is back again, eh?"

Underneath him, Michael glared at the King of Demons. "Do not insult my Father, Lucifer!" He gave the Devil on top of him a hard push and Satan landed on his butt. Michael got up off the ground and brushed himself off, ignoring the glare Satan threw him.

"So," God cleared His throat. "Now that everyone is here again, we can continue the game."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I doubt that, Father. Someone had to be stupid again and sent the adjudicator to Hell…"

Satan seethed. "Are you calling me stupid, you damn angel?"

Michael shrugged. "I didn't say anything. You're the one assuming things."

God sighed. Those two could never stop bickering, could they? "Michael, behave yourself."

Michael immediately dropped his head and bowed. "Forgive me, Father."

Satan grinned. "Stupid dog," he mumbled, making sure Michael heard him. And indeed, the archangel had heard him. He glared daggers at the Devil, but remained silent, obeying God's command.

God turned His attention to the Lord of the Underworld. "Would you bring her back now?"

Satan huffed. "I don't follow your orders, Old Spirit."

God bit His lip, restraining Himself from starting another fight with Lucifer. He would listen to Insane Doctor's advice. "It's not an order, Lucifer. It's a request."

Lucifer eyed The Lord from Heaven for a moment, but then did as he was told. He called out the black flames letting them carry him to his kingdom of evilness, Hades.

AUTHORESS' POV:

"Get off my throne, mortal."

I blinked my eyes open en focused on the creature before me. Lord Satan.

"Oh sorry," I said and hopped off his throne. "Great place, mister Satan. But you're missing the ice-cream."

I saw him rolling his eyes at me. "You're not in a sauna, imbecile."

I shrugged. "It does look like a sauna to me. Well… the temperature feels like it."

His right eye twitched in annoyance. "Just get dressed, brat, unless you like to walk around in your underwear."

I did as I was told. "So," I said, while putting on my trousers. "Did you make up with your father?"

He crossed his arms. "Never."

"Why not?" I asked curiously as I fumbled with the zipper.

He looked away from me and a soft sigh escaped his lips. "If I give in, I'll be under his command again. I don't want him to dictate me, I'm not a little child anymore."

"I can understand that," I said, "but he really seems to miss you. I think he wants you back."

He snorted. "That is not possible."

I raised a confused eyebrow. "How come?"

"Because," he explained. "We are like darkness and light. Where one is, the other cannot be."

"I see," I mumbled and reached for my shirt. "What if darkness and light can become one?"

"That's not possible," he stated and turned his head to look back at me. "Have you ever seen light and darkness become one?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No. If it ever happened it would either be the apocalypse or some strange miracle."

I pulled the shirt over my head and walked up to Satan. "Let's go," I said and reached my hand out. He took it and black flames surrounded us.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	18. Family

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bible or its characters.**_

**_Note: Thank you very much for your support, Angelus-Cantus! Most of my story is made up, but tiny little parts are experience. Xians Suck, when you click the review-button, you're supposed to review, not spread information about what Mr. Elendil thinks. George, I bet you won't be reading this, but I'll type it down anyway: please read the story before commenting. Thanks to everyone else supporting this story._**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

AUTHORESS' POV:

Finally, when Satan and I had returned to the magical playfield, the game continued.

Everyone had eventually agreed that the fireballs were permitted, on the condition that the angels could use shielding spells to defend themselves. Balls went flying and angels and demons raced over the field, sometimes spreading their wings to gain speed.

I glanced beside me and saw God concentrating on His own shielding spell, that He used to protect me from the dangerous balls. His eyes were focussed on the game that was going on. Never even sparing me a glance, He spoke to me.

"Stop staring at Me and concentrate on the game, child. Lucifer picked you to become the adjudicator, so I expect you to be the best."

I did what I was told and turned back to look at the game.

"… Mr. God?" I asked, without keeping my eyes off the last hit ball.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you believe in a day when darkness and light will unite and become one?"

"Why do you ask?" I could have sworn that He had raised His eyebrow at that question.

"Well…" I hesitated for a moment. Should I tell Him? It wasn't any of my business and I wasn't someone who liked to butt in and interfere with other people's troubles…

And yet there was a tiny voice inside my head that kept saying: "THIS IS MY DREAM. MY WILL IS LAW."

So I told Him. "If it's possible, then you and all your fallen sons can be together. You can be a happy family again."

Family… It was something that I had almost forgotten. The warm place of a family.

It wasn't found here in the World of Nothingness. It wouldn't show itself in Heaven or Hell. It would not be found in my home either. But there were other places where one could seek and find this warmth. One thing was for sure. Right now, only on Earth, there was the place for a family.

The more I thought about this the more I wanted leave this place and go back. I wanted to experience this warmth. I wanted to feel it just once more in my mortal life. I wanted to go back home.

A silence fell over the magical field and I looked up to see what had caused this silence. And it was at this point that I realised that the beginning of the end had just shown itself.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	19. Michael decided

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bible or its characters.**_

**_Note: Thanks to Angelus-Cantus, Darkest Moon and Jediman! I know it's a little bit weird and controversy, but I couldn't help myself. Once I had this idea in mind I needed to write it._**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

A silence had fallen over the magical field and everyone realised that the beginning of the end had just shown itself in the form of Satan the devil, lord of the underworld.

It was his turn to hit the ball.

Michael narrowed his eyes on the demon lord.

Satan might not be that good in duels, he had a passion for sports. When the two had still been in heaven, Lucifer had been Michael's greatest rival on this area and his brother had not been too modest to flaunt over it every time he had outpaced the archangel in a game.

That voice that maliciously kept taunting him. That beautiful voice. He would never grow tired of hearing it.

"_Beat that, Michael! I won, I won, I won…!"_

This time things wouldn't be like that. Michael was determined. This time his beloved brother would lose. It would be Lucifer's next defeat. Yet, not his downfall. Lucifer would lose, go back to Hell and come with a new plan to attack heaven. That's how it's been ever since the beginning of time.

Michael positioned himself, ready to throw the ball.

When would Lucifer's downfall come? Would it ever come? Did he want Lucifer's downfall to come? Did he want to lose his eternal rival, his greatest challenge ever? Did he really want that?

He had no right to think this.

He was God's obedient servant and his humble needs, wishes and desires, they didn't matter. The only thing that did matter was God's wish. God wanted Lucifer to come back home. That would be when Lucifer's downfall would come. And that day would come. When? No one would know. It just would.

What Michael wanted didn't matter in this.

Lucifer… despite them being archenemies, he had grown fond of his demon brother. Without the hot headed Lucifer to constantly enrage, his life would have been boring.

Michael decided. It would be the Lighting Ball Attack.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	20. The time of innocence

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bible or its characters.**_

_**WARNING: Innocent love, that might not be so innocent. It depends on how you look at it.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

Lucifer looked Michael straight in the eye. Michael, his brother. His eternal rival.

Michael was someone that Lucifer loathed with a passion. Any creature that looked like Michael was disgusting in Lucifer's eyes. And it was not because Michael constantly kept annoying Lucifer. No, there was a different reason. It went far deeper then that.

Michael, he had so many talents. He was smart, handsome and good at everything. Yet, he threw away his future and everything he could become just to serve God. He didn't have the desire to develop himself. He didn't have the desire to grow out of God's palm. He was satisfied with how it was.

Lucifer frowned.

Why? Why didn't Michael want to grow? He was wasted talent. And Michael was always so loyal to God. Like a dog. A dog waggling its tail when seeing its master.

Lucifer didn't understand. Why was Michael like that?

When Lucifer had first met Michael, he had admired the arch angel greatly. He had idolized Michael. He had even fallen in love for his brother. Lucifer would remember that moment forever.

It was long ago, when time didn't exist. When angels were still young creatures.

Innocent Lucifer flew aimlessly about in the sky, with no goal set in mind, nothing to worry about. And then there was Michael. Michael swinging his sword gracefully.

Back at that time, when swords were no weapons, not made to kill. They were made for their beauty. Duels were not held to see blood, but to see the sword be gracefully swung by the angel. Swords and duels, back at that time, they were art.

Lucifer flew about and saw Michael, his back turned to him. Sunlight surrounding Michael, making him glow like a gem. But then, in Lucifer's eyes he was a gem. Subconsciously he neared Michael, wanting to watch him closely.

Michael swung around and his sword connected with Lucifer's wing. Lucifer fell. It was the first time, that Lucifer experienced falling. He fell and the feeling was intoxicating. Fear, curiosity, feelings he never knew existed, coursing through his body.

And then it stopped. Michael had caught him in his arms. Eyes shimmered with worry. Lucifer felt his heart speed up. His mind trapped by those eyes. His body melting in those strong arms.

That was the day when Lucifer decided to be like Michael. To be like him. To be the best.

Lucifer positioned himself.

Michael, he was the best. And yet he was willing to serve under God forever. Yet he didn't want to try and prove himself to be better than God. Lucifer had been so disappointed, when he had found out about that. It was from then on, that he had started to loath Michael. But never… he would never hate Michael.

The ball was thrown. A ball of glowing energy came speeding towards Lucifer. Lucifer swung his bat.

The time of innocence was over.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST ONE. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	21. The winner

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bible or its characters.**_

**_IMPORTANT: I failed… Yes, the authoress of this story has failed… She has failed to put everything in one chapter! Which means this is NOT going to be the last chapter and the story has NOT ended here! The ending will be soon, though._**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

AUTHORESS' POV:

I felt my heart beating faster and faster as I saw who was coming up.

Lucifer…

My hands clenched themselves into fists.

This was going to be the end. This was going to decide the faith of the immortal world. Who would win? Good? Or maybe evil? Who did I prefer winning?

Slowly the Lord of the Underworld strode to his spot. The whole audience held their breath.

I took the image of Satan in me.

He stood there tall. His eyes, darkened with pain and loathing, concentrated on his eternal rival. Through the clouded eyes a spark of something else made itself known. It was… love?

My eyes darted towards the archangel.

Michael took his position. Hesitation. Doubt. What was he thinking? His eyes glazed over for a mere second. A small smile flashed over his face. Fondness. It was gone in a second. His eyes narrowed in determination.

He held his arms up and cupped his hands. A small ball of glowing energy appeared, growing and growing, little by little. A blue aura flashed around the ball. The ball was ready. Michael threw…

Satan swung his bat with everything he had. The bright light blinded me for a second, but the sound of something being hit reached my ears. Soon the light dimmed and we could all see again.

My eyes instinctively searched for Satan. He had not moved from his spot. Complete shock and disbelieve ruled his face as he looked up in the sky. What had happened?

I followed his eyes. My heart stopped beating.

In the sky was Michael. His wings spread gracefully. In his hand the ball.

I took a deep breath and stood up. It was time to speak. Gathering all my willpower together I parted my lips.

"Team Good has won…"

There was no need to shout. Even a whisper could have been heard easily in this intense silence. God didn't speak. Satan didn't speak. Michael didn't speak. No one spoke.

And then it finally hit them. Angels began to shout and cheer. They had won again. Even with an unusual baseball game like this, they had won. They had won from the best. They had won from Satan. They went back to Heaven, proud of their victory.

Without a word, all demons retreated disappearing in black flames.

All? No, not all. Satan stayed behind…

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	22. Michael's embrace

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bible or its characters.**_

**_Note: After this, it will probably take another two chapters or so to finish._**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

THE WORLD OF NOTHINGNESS:

Silence…

Both angels and demons had retreated to their own world. Yet, not everyone had left yet.

Lucifer sank to his knees. His eyes still wide with disbelieve. His body shaking. How could he have lost? And with sports? He had been the best with sports. He had even beaten Michael when they had still been in heaven. How could he have lost now?

Footsteps approached him. A hand reached out hesitantly. Touched his shoulder.

Satan didn't waist a second to slap the hand off his shoulder and swing around. He glared venomously in Michael's face. He balled his fists.

"Do not pity me, Michael," he hissed.

"Lucifer…" Michael took a step forward. "Why won't you come back to us?"

"And see your arrogant face every single day?" spat Satan. "Why the hell would I do such a crazy thing!"

"Because it's God's wish," Michael answered.

Satan's whole body shook with anger. "Why would I want to go back? Why would I want to serve under that fool again? Why, Michael?"

Michael ignored his questions. Instead he chose to whisper: "What if I said I missed you?"

Satan tensed. He turned around, trying to hide a blush that he knew was forming on his cheeks. "Don't pull that crap on me, Michael. I won't fall for it." He felt unsure of himself as he said it.

"I'm not trying to trick you, Lucifer." He didn't hesitate when he grabbed the lord's arm and pulled him back into an embrace. "I loved the time when you and I still had those face-to-face challenges." He buried his face into Satan's mass of midnight black hair. "I miss the times I could touch and hold you when we fought."

"Your holding me right now, stupid," Satan muttered embarrassedly.

Having been deprived from affection for so long, he was naturally not used to this, especially when coming from Michael. And yet it felt nice, to have someone holding you. It felt like a warm and save place. Was this warmth… how a home felt like?

Satan fought the urge to lean back in Michael's touch. Instead he broke free from the embrace.

"This isn't right. You're not supposed to hold me like this."

Michael frowned."Why not?"

Satan turned his face back, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Michael. "Aren't you supposed to hate me? Mock me? Make a joke out of me? Don't pretend like you care, because it's not appreciated."

The words stung in Michael's heart and the only thing he could do to ease the pain was glaring back at Lucifer. He lashed out at the fallen angel. "Is this your way of joking? If it is, it's not even funny."

Satan didn't seem fazed in the least. "You're so arrogant, you can only like your own jokes."

That was it. Michael turned on his heels and left in a flash of light.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	23. God's embrace

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bible or its characters.**_

**_Note: I'm super pissed! Why? I lost the chapter I wrote specifically for this moment. Usually I have already written the ending of the story, long before, so that I can write to work towards the ending. Guess what? I lost the goddamn ending! I had to do it all over again. Sorry for my rambling, but I am so pissed!_**

* * *

And yet again, Lucifer was left alone…

His underlings had left. The angels had left. Michael had left. Lucifer was alone. Was this his destiny? Was this how it was supposed to be? Was this how he would spend his eternity? There was no temperature in the World of Nothingness, and yet he felt cold.

But… he was the creator of evil. The destroyer of good. He was the one who would destroy a happy home. He was the one who would break up friends, lovers and families. Then why was it, that he himself was in need of someone else?

No, he didn't need someone. He was born to be alone. Born to be cold.

Was this the reason why he made Hades warm like a sauna? Because he was cold? Lucifer gave a joyless chuckle. What a ridiculous mind he had. Thinking of these trivial things.

Warmth…

There was warmth.

Lucifer blinked, getting out of his thoughts, only to find out that he was being surrounded by Light. Surrounded by God. By his… Father?

"Lucifer…" a voice whispered softly. God's voice.

"What do you want?" Lucifer muttered. "Have you come to trample on my broken pride?"

"I have come to retrieve you, Lucifer. I want you to come back to Me."

A sigh escaped Lucifer's lips. He shook his head. "It's not possible. You… you and I are like Light and Darkness. We can never live in peace together."

"I miss you, Lucifer. We all miss you. We miss you and the rest that went with you down to hell."

"Haven't you seen the faces of your underlings?" Anger covered Lucifer's features. "They were happy when they had defeated me. They don't miss me. No one does."

"I do."

A cold laugh. "Don't fuck with me. I know it's not true." Lucifer sniggered. "If you really missed me, you wouldn't have kicked me out of heaven in the first place."

"… I regret My deed."

"You can regret?" Lucifer mocked emotionlessly. "Wasn't perfection incapable of regretting?"

"I won't argue with you about this now."

"You brought it up first. Missing me, that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. No one misses the Devil." Lucifer paused, his thoughts wandering."Michael…" he murmured. He closed his eyes. "Michael won't miss me…"

"Lucifer, it's Michael who misses you the most. I can tell. He displays so much emotions when he's near you. He never does that around another, not even around Me."

Lucifer opened his eyes again. "It doesn't matter. He is Light. I am Darkness. Where one is, the other cannot be."

"My son, where there is a will there is a way. A way for us together. Give up and come back to Me. It's that simple."

Again Lucifer shook his head. "I am not a simplistic being." His eyes glazed over as if deep in thought. "Can you see us dancing?" he murmured. "We're dancing around each other like the day and the night. We live in a never ending dance around each other."

He blinked once and the fog in his eyes cleared up. He raised his voice to his normal level. "Tell me, have you ever been witness of Darkness and Light joining and becoming one?"

"… No."

"Because it's never happened before," Lucifer stated. A smile touched his lips. "Let us make a promise here, in this place where there is no Light nor Darkness."

God listened.

"Should Day and Night ever collide. Should Darkness and Light melt together in a passionate embrace. Should Hell freeze over and Heaven set afire. Should angels and demons fly next to each other, arm in arm. Then on this wicked day I - Lucifer, Satan the Devil, Lord of the Underworld - will return to heaven. I will never display any sorts of evil again. I will only serve Heaven's Lord. I will come back under God's wing and truly be his loyal son again."

With these words close to His heart, God let Lucifer go. "Then I'll wait. Be it a day, a month, a century. Be it all eternity. I'll wait until this day comes, when you will finally come back under My wing."

The Light faded away. God was gone.

Lucifer turned around, only to see the back of the mortal girl. He raised an eyebrow and walked up to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't want to disturb the moment, mister Satan," she answered.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Whatever brat. It's time that I return you back to your own world."

She turned around and smiled. "I'll miss you."

Lucifer smiled back. He bent down and lightly kissed her forehead. She fainted.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	24. The end

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bible or its characters.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

AUTHORESS' POV:

Slowly I opened my eyes.

The computer…?

I glanced at the corner of the computer-screen. It was 5 o'clock in the morning. I blinked. Was it all… really a dream? Everything that had happened. It had seemed so real at that time. And yet… now I'm awake, all is gone. Was I going nuts?

Footsteps.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The door opened and a woman's voice started screaming at me. My mother.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE, YOU BRAT," she yelled in Chinese. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED. YOU LOOK LIKE A ZOMBIE."

I rolled my eyes, too tired to pay attention to her words.

"Whatever," I mutter to her and glanced at the computer once more.

_Everything turned black._

Those were the last words I typed. I guess it was time for me to sleep.

I saved the file and went to bed…

_NOMEDEL'S POV:_

_I watched, as the angel slowly fell limp in my embrace._

_Such a weak creature. So fragile. And yet… so beautiful. Pure, like light. He was light. I was darkness. Such a big contrast between us. It only seemed to make us complete each other. We looked like the other half of each other. So different and yet so similar._

_His breathing came to a stop, and his warmth left his body as time passed by._

_But I didn't want to let him go. I didn't understand why or how. I just didn't._

_He was so beautiful. He had something that I've been deprived from for a long time. Happiness. It made him shine like Light._

_I had something that he lacked. A free will. But what good was a free will, if it can never bring you happiness?_

_It was for him the other way around. Happiness. What good was happiness, if you didn't have a free will to enjoy it to its fullest?_

_We both missed something. It made us look similar. It made us look like… brothers?_

_Yes, like brothers. But we were brothers. We _are_ brothers._

_And we belonged together._

_I carefully lifted the beautiful corpse bridal style in my arms. Black flames surrounded us as I carried him to the Underworld. He would be my bride. He would be my eternal light in the darkness that I lived in. And I would keep him warm with my body. I would breath for him. I would watch over him. Until the day he'd wake up from this deep slumber._

_I'd wait for the time when Day and Night would embrace and melt into One._

_On that day when miracles happen…_

I read the chapter. It was finished. I finally was finished with this chapter. It was time to start a next chapter in my own life. I sighed. I didn't know if it would be a better chapter or not, but we all have to write our own story.

I glanced to my right, where my mom was sleeping on the couch. The TV was still flickering. She had been waiting for me to get of that computer for hours.

A small smile touched my lips.

I'd make up with her one day… maybe. And if not, then we'd wait until the day when Darkness and Light embrace, the day of miracles.

On that day, our story would truly be finished.

My hands slowly went to the keyboard again. My fingers touched the keys…

_THE END.

* * *

_

Want to read **more**? Then read THE SEQUEL, which is written by **Jordii Star** with my permission.

It can be read here on this site:

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6597999 / 1 / Writing _ a _ Vacation_

_

* * *

_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW THIS LAST CHAPTER.**_

**_Speacial thanks to: Angelus-Cantus, TheUnknownMarauder, Darkest Moon, Jediman, Syonnah-La-Fay, Gabi Web, bahaghari, Gi Xian, Xians Suck, Don'tCry, P.P.M, Hadassah, Son Of Evil, and everyone who'll still review this story._**


End file.
